claymorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rigardo
thumbRigardo/Rigaldo war die Nummer 2 zu Isleys Zeit. Obwohl er offiziell diesen Rang trug, gab er sich mit diesem nicht zufrieden und akzeptierte die Tatsache nicht, dass Isley die Nummer 1 war. Nachdem er erwachte war er bekannt unter dem Namen "Silberäugiger Löwenkönig" (銀眼の獅子王, "Gin me no shishiō). Namensherkunft "Rigardo", in einigen Übersetzungen auch Rigaldo oder Rigald, ist die Übersetzung des japanischen "Rigarudo" (リガルド). Der Name "Rigardo" könnte sich vom Spanischen "Ricardo" ableiten, eine andere Variante für Richard. Rigardos Spitzname lautet "Silberäugiger Löwenkönig" (銀眼の獅子王, "Gin me no shishiō). Als Isley Rigardo mit diesem Namen ansprach, bat Rigardo diesen darum ihn nicht so zu nennen. Rigardo mag diesen Namen aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht. Aussehen Als Krieger hat Rigardo kurzes blondes Haar und silberne Augen. Er trug die Standarduniform der männlichen Krieger. Rigardo hat sich kaum verändert. Lediglich sein Haar ist schwarz. Seine Augen sind silber geblieben, allerdings wirken sie pupilenlos. Er sieht aus wie ein junger Mann Anfang zwanzig. Als Erwachter besitzt Rigardo die Gestalt eines humanoiden Löwen, der ungefähr drei Meter groß ist. Clare erwähnt, dass Rigardo und Priscilla sich in Gestalt (Größe) und in ihrer Art zu kämpfen ähneln. Rigardoextrascene5.JPG|Rigardo als Krieger rigardoerwacht.jpg|Rigardo in seiner Erwachtengestalt Rigardo02.jpg|Rigardo in seiner menschlichen Gestalt Charakter Rigardo wirkte stets ruhig und gelassen, jedoch verlor er diese Gelassenheit, wenn er kämpfte. Isley zufolge war Rigardo der blutdurstigste Erwachte seiner Armee. In Extra Szene 3 deutete Isley an, dass Rigardo sich völlig verändert habe. In Extra Szene 5 wird dies bestätigt. Rigardo war als Krieger Isleys größter Rivale. Dementsprechend vehielt er sich ihm gegenüber weniger höflich und respektvoll. Nachdem Rigardo im Kampf gegen Isley verloren hatte, veränderte sich auch seine Haltung gegenüber diesem, sodass er sein loyaler Verbündeter wurde. "Du hast dich sehr verändert. Als junger Heißsporn hast du dich an allem und jedem gestört und nun äußerst du nicht einmal mehr deine Meinung ?" -Isley (Extra Szene 03) "Dabei bist du silberäugiger Löwenkönig, sobald dein Feuer erst einmal entfacht ist, der Unkontrollierbarste von uns allen..." -Isley (Szene 56) Fähigkeiten Rigardo war im Vergleich zu den meisten Erwachten verhältnismäßig klein. Daher verließ er sich stets auf seine Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit. Mit seiner Geschwindigkeit konnte er leicht mit Miria mithalten, die zu den schnellsten Claymores ihrer Generation zählte. Sein größeres Yoki erlaubte es ihm seine Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, ohne dabei zu ermüden.thumb|324px Ein überaus effiziente Waffe waren seine Klauen, die er verlängern konnte. Besonders bei Überraschungsangriffen waren sie eine tödliche Waffe. Die Schnelligkeit der Klauen machte sie umso gefährlicher, da Gegner erst zu spät realisierten, dass sie von etwas durchbohrt wurden. Desweiteren konnte er deren Richtung beliebig verändern und so auch Gegner verwunden, die von hinten oder oben attackierten. Rigardo war zwar sehr talentiert in der Offensive, jedoch sehr schlecht in der Defensive. Er konnte verlorene Gliedmaßen nur sehr langsam regenerieren. Biographie 'Früheres Leben/Vergangenheit' Rigardo war diethumb|left Nummer 2 zu Isleys Zeit, zu der Zeit, als männliche Hybriden noch erschaffen und in den Kampf geschickt wurden. In der fünften Extra Szene treffen sich er, Isley und Dauf auf dem Vinci Hügel, weil die damalige Nummer 4 Chronos erwacht war. Schon da ist deutlich zu sehen, dass Rigardo nicht mit Isley auskommt, zumal er selbst sagt, dass er, Isley und Dauf nie miteinander auskamen. Während ihres Treffens fordert Rigardo Isley heraus, um sich zu beweisen, doch sie werden von einen jungen Kriegerin, die sich als Riful vorstellt, unterbrochen. Rigardo steckt sein Schwert zurück und geht. Vorher kündigt er Isley an, dass ihr Kampf noch nicht geklärt sei. Eines Tages erwachte er schließlich und so forderte er Isley zum Kampf heraus. Als er gegen diesen verlor, schloss er sich Isley an und schwor ihm die Treue. Daraufhin nahmen beide das nördliche Territorium ein. Auch nach mehr als 78 Generationen, konnte sich Rigardo immer noch an die Tage als Krieger der Organisation und an seinen Kampf mit Isley erinnern. Den Spitznamen "Silberäugiger Löwenkönig" konnte er bis zuletzt nicht leiden. 'Extra Szene 3-Kampf gegen Priscilla' Noch vor den Ereignissen in Pieta und der großen Sthumb|198px|Rigardo wurde von Priscilla bezwungenchlacht im Norden, wurden Isley und Rigardo auf eine Erwachte aufmerksam, Priscilla, die sämtliche Städte im Norden völlig zerstörte. Da dies Isley ein Dorn im Auge war schickte er Rigardo los, um die Erwachte zu finden und zu beseitigen. Rigardo wurde von Priscilla schnell besiegt, die stärker war, als er und Isley zunächst annahmen. Isley erschien schließlich persönlich, um Rigardo zu retten und um die Erwachte selbst zu besiegen. Rigardo sagte über Priscillas Yoki, dass es sich bodenlos anfühle. 'Der Kampf im Norden' Während der Schlacht im Norden, bekam Rigardo von Isley den Auftrag die restlichen 27 Erwachten nach Pieta zu führen, um dort die 24 versammelten Claymores zu töten. Schnell durchschaute Rigardo Mirias Taktik die Claymores in fünf Teams einzuteilen. Als sich der Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Claymores in die Länge zog, schritt Rigardo persönlich ein. Er beseitigte sofort Veronica, Flora und Undine. Jean verletzte er nur tödlich. Die einzige Anführerin, die unversehrt blieb war Miria. Er ignorierte absichtlich die schwächeren Claymores, um sich nur auf die Anführerinnen zu konzentrieren. Die Tatsache, dass er die Schwachen unterschätzte brachte ihm schließlich den Tod. Clare tötete ihn im halberwachtem Zustand. rigardoveronica.jpg|Rigardo tötet Veronica rigardoundine.jpg|Rigardo tötet Undine rigardojean.jpg|Rigardo verwundet nur Jean rigardoflora.jpg|Rigardo schlitzt Flora mit Leichtigkeit auf Beziehungen 'Isley' Obwohl er mit Isley nie auskam, schloss er sich nach seiner Niederlage ihm an. Er befolgte dessen Befehle ohne Widerrede und ohne zu zögern. 'Dauf' Bereits als Krieger der Organisation kamen Dauf, Rigardo und auch Isley nicht miteinander aus. Rigardo und Isley verbündeten sich später, während Dauf sich Riful anschloss. Trivia *Rigardos japanischer Synchronsprecher ist Hiro Yuuki, sein deutscher Synchronsprecher ist Peter Lontzek *Im Anime heißt er Rigardo, im Manga wird sein Name "Rigaldo" geschrieben *Im Anime erinnert sich Rigardo während seines Kampfes mit Clare an seinen Kampf gegen Isley, im Manga jedoch nicht Zitate "Kaum zu glauben. Gemessen am erheblichen Unterschied der Kräfte, vollbringen sie schon ein Wunder..." '-Szene 57 "Die Invasion Pietas I"' "Der Überlebenswille dieser Truppe ist noch in dieser aussichtslosen Situation ganz beachtlich." '-Szene 57 "Die Invasion Pietas I"' "Auch wenn ich diese Courage achte...ich kann nicht weiter zusehen, wie unsere Streitmacht noch mehr dezimiert wird." '-Szene 57 "Die Invasion Pietas I"' "Stirb jetzt, mit Verlaub!" '-Szene 58 "Die Invasion Pietas II"' "Steht mir nicht im Weg. Ihr verderbt mir den Spaß." '-Szene 58 "Die Invasion Pietas II"' "Deine Arme und Beine erwachen, weil du nichts anderes mehr vor Augen hast als meinen Tod. Grandios!" '-Szene 59 "Die Invasion Pietas III" (Rigardo's letzte Worte)' "Damals als wir uns duellierten, schworen wir, dass sich der Verlierer unterwirft." '-Extra Szene 3 "Die Begegnung im Norden"' "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nichts gegen dich...doch ich habe Befehl, dich zu töten, wenn ich dich finde." '-Extra Szene 3 "Die Begegnung im Norden"' "... Doch warum will meine Furcht vor ihr noch immer nicht schwinden ?" '-Extra Szene 3 "Die Begegnung im Norden"' "Solch eine Regeneration ist mehr als nur ungewöhnlich! Dieser Strom an Yoki, der aus ihren Wunden sprudelt ist unermesslich." '-Extra Szene 3 "Die Begegnung im Norden"' Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Männliche Personen Kategorie:Einstellige Krieger Kategorie:Erwachte Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Spitzname Kategorie:Offensiv Kategorie:Tot